Behind the Darkness
by Adellecia Evans
Summary: AU: Halloween / —"Well, kau tahu, Luce," Pemuda itu memulai, "Kau seharusnya jangan menyukai kegelapan." Katanya, sembari menggelengkan kepalanya. "Karena, kau tidak pernah tahu apa yang tersembunyi dibaliknya." Kemudian, kurva itu berubah menjadi sebuah seringai. "Dan kau juga tak akan tahu. Kapan predator melompat keluar dan memangsamu."


"Ketika malam halloween datang, katanya, ada _sesuatu _yang ikut datang bersamanya."

**Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima**

**.**

**Behind the Darkness**

-Belongs to Adellecia Evans

_The cover is not mine! Credit to the owner_

"Tengoklah ke belakangmu, sayang. Apakah kau dapat melihat sosokku di sudut kegelapan?"

**Warning! Modern AU, Supernatural Things, Bad Horror, Dark Side Character, **_**Very**_** Out Of Character, Haloween Themed, Typo(s), and many more**

**.**

**Don't like? Don't read!**

"Apakah kau tahu?" Levy McGarden bertanya, mata cokelat tuanya menatap ke arah dimana teman-temannya berjalan berdampingan dengannya, rambut birunya yang dipotong hingga hanya mencapai leher jenjangnya berayun seiring dengan langkahnya yang sengaja ia perlambat agar teman-temannya dapat mendengar kata-katanya.

"Apa?" Tanya Lucy Heartfillia, mata karamelnya berbinar dengan cahaya penasaran yang besar—seperti seorang anak kecil yang melihat sesuatu yang mencurigakan. Gadis itu melangkahkan kakinya mendekati Levy dan mencondongkan tubuhnya ke depan agar dapat melihat wajah sahabat kutu bukunya yang terlihat sangat serius.

"Malam ini, halloween."

"Lalu?" Tanya Erza Scarlet, nampak tidak tertarik dengan pembicaraan kawan-kawannya, namun, sinar cemerlang dalam mata seindah bilah belati yang baru diasah itu menunjukkan rasa penasaran yang sama dengan gadis bersurai pirang di sebelahnya.

Levy memutar bola matanya, ekspresinya berubah serius dan kilatan memperingatkan di matanya semakin intens. "Apakah kalian belum dengar?" Mata cokelat tuanya yang tersembunyi dibalik lensa kacamata baca yang belum ia lepas menatap satu-persatu teman-teman perempuannya yang selalu menyempatkan diri mereka untuk pulang bersama dengan dirinya.

Keempat temannya menggeleng dengan serentak. Satu diantaranya tidak begitu peduli dengan apa yang akan dibicarakan Levy, sedangkan tiga yang lain menatap Levy dengan pandangan yang penuh dengan rasa ingin tahu mentah.

"Katanya, ketika malam halloween tiba, ada _sesuatu _yang ikut datang bersamanya."

Juvia Locksar menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "Maksudnya?" Tanyanya, polos. Meminta penjelasan lebih dan detail tentang apa yang Levy maksud. Kedua alis Juvia bertaut dan dahinya berkerut, berusaha memproses kata-kata Levy dari cara yang paling logis di dalam pikirannya.

"Apakah maksudmu," Cana Alberona memberi jeda untuk menaikkan botol minuman anggur yang tengah digenggamnya ke bibirnya. Setelah minuman beralkohol itu meluncur memasuki kerongkongannya, gadis berambut cokelat tua panjang itu kembali memulai, "Ketika malam halloween tiba, ada hantu yang keluar pada malam halloween?"

"E-eh ...? Serius?" Juvia menoleh ke arah Cana, mata birunya membesar tak percaya.

Cana mendelik menanggapi tatapan Juvia dan menoleh ke arah Levy.

"Apakah itu benar, Levy-chan?" Tanya Lucy, penasaran. Namun juga sedikit takut. Lucy benci hal-hal berbau mistis. Tetapi, anehnya, ia menyukai halloween. Tentu saja karena permen-permen gratis yang dibagikan secara cuma-cuma oleh para orang dewasa dan hiruk-pikuk yang dibuat anak-anak dan para remaja di malam hari.

Levy melepas kacamata bacanya dan menaruhnya di saku yang berada di dadanya, "Bukan hantu." Kata Levy, "Tidak ada yang tahu apa _sesuatu _itu sebenarnya. Para saksi mata dibunuh olehnya dan tak ada yang dapat mengidentifikasi apakah _sesuatu _itu manusia atau sesuatu yang supernatural.

"Katanya, _sesuatu _itu sudah ada sejak sepuluh tahun yang lalu. Entah _sesuatu _itu abadi ataukah dia mengadaptasi ide _generasi ke generasi." _Jelas Levy, singkat dan padat.

"Darimana kau tahu, Levy?" Kali ini, yang bertanya adalah Erza. Berbeda dengan Lucy, mata cokelat nyaris violet sang Scarlet berkilat-kilat dalam determinasi yang tak terbaca dan rasa penasaran yang murni.

"Dari buku yang kutemukan di perpustakaan Magnolia." Levy berujar sembari mengayunkan tasnya ke depan dadanya dan membuka ritsleting tasnya, ia mengeluarkan sebuah buku dengan sampul bergambar yang sudah pudar karena termakan usia. Buku itu masih memiliki sedikit debu di sampulnya, kertas-kertasnya telah menguning dan berkerut karena lembab.

Levy menyodorkan buku itu kepada Lucy, dan segera direbut dengan sangat bersemangatnya oleh Erza—gadis berambut merah apel itu sangat suka segala sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan dunia lain selain dunia mereka—Erza lalu mulai membuka-buka halaman buku tua itu. Lucy dan Juvia mengintip dari balik bahunya, ingin tahu apa isinya. Sedangkan Cana hanya melirik buku itu sekilas sebelum membuka sebuah botol minuman anggur lain dengan pembuka botol yang ia bawa kemana saja.

Lucy menyipitkan matanya ketika melihat beberapa tinta yang digunakan untuk merangkai kata di dalam buku itu ada yang dicorat-coret atau terkena tetesan air, sehingga membuat beberapa aksara itu memudar sempurna atau membentuk sebuah bentuk yang ambigu dan tak terbaca oleh matanya.

Lucy mulai menyapu kalimat demi kalimat yang tertulis dengan tulisan tangan yang rapi di dalam buku itu dengan sekali pandangan, sesekali melewati untaian kata yang terlalu rusak untuk dibaca atau membentuk sebuah bentuk ambigu yang tak terbaca. Mencoba memahami apa isi buku tersebut sebelum Erza mengganti halamannya.

Erza kemudian mendadak menutup buku tua itu dengan tepukan tangan yang keras, mengeluarkan suara debuman yang membuat Lucy dan Juvia melompat terkejut, dan membuat debu-debu yang dikandung oleh sang buku berterbangan ke udara kosong kota Magnolia yang sepi kala itu.

Erza lalu mengangkat buku itu tinggi-tinggi ke udara dan menatap gambar sampulnya yang telah memudar karena pengaruh waktu yang berdetak. Mau tak mau, Lucy mendongak untuk melihat apa yang Erza perhatikan, yaitu sampul buku yang nyaris tidak dikenali dan diketahui apa gambar yang terlukis di atasnya.

Melihat gambar tak karuan sampul buku itu, imajinasi Lucy pun mulai melayang dan menarik garis demi garis yang terlihat berhubungan. Di dalam pikirannya, garis-garis itu lalu membentuk sebuah pola, sebuah gambar—sama seperti ketika dirinya menarik garis demi garis untuk dapat melihat sebuah rasi bintang di langit malam.

Gambar yang berada di dalam bayangan Lucy lalu mulai jelas terlihat, dan sepasang mata karamel itu membesar ketika ia berhasil membayangkan gambar apa yang dahulu terlukis di atas sampul buku itu.

Gambar yang hanya berupa _blur _warna-warni tidak jelas itu kini membentuk sebuah sosok di dalam pikiran Lucy. Wajah sosok itu tidak dapat dibentuk dengan jelas oleh Lucy, karena, ia belum pernah melihat sosok yang terlukis di dalam gambar itu secara visual.

Tetapi, yang Lucy tahu pasti, sosok yang terlukis di sampul buku itu sedang menyeringai. Dengan warna merah darah yang menghiasi setengah dari kulit wajahnya dan latar belakangnya.

Lucy menelan ludahnya, ia pernah melihat wajah itu sebelumnya. Gadis bersurai pirang itu kemudian melirik ke belakang dari balik bahunya. Sekilas, ia menangkap sebuah sosok tak dikenal melesat keluar dari jarak pandangan. Menghilang dan tertelan oleh bayang-bayang

* * *

Suara tawa dan sorak-sorai anak-anak dan para remaja membahana. Derap langkah kaki mungil dapat terdengar di seluruh penjuru Magnolia. Jeritan bahagia terdengar ketika para orang dewasa menjatuhkan dua genggam permen kepada masing-masing orang yang mengetuk pintu rumah mereka dengan kostum-kostum buatan tangan yang terlihat lucu.

"Kau benar-benar tidak ingin pergi, Levy-chan?" Lucy membenarkan sepasang sayap menyerupai telinga yang terpasang di kepalanya. Mata karamelnya menatap pantulan sosok teman yang sekaligus berperan sebagai teman sekamarnya di dalam rumah berukuran sedang yang mereka sewa.

Levy menggeleng dan tersenyum, "Tidak. Aku ingin membaca buku yang tadi itu." Levy menunjuk buku yang ia dapatkan dari perpustakaan Magnolia, "Lagipula, aku tidak memiliki kostum yang cocok untukku." Lanjut Levy sembari menggelengkan kepalanya dengan gestur santai.

Lucy ikut tersenyum dan menepuk rok selutut berwarna putih yang ia kenakan. Gadis berambut pirang itu lalu meraih sebuah gelang lengan yang dihiasi dengan bulu-bulu angsa putih dan mengenakannya di salah satu lengannya. Mata karamel Lucy kemudian kembali ke cermin dan memperhatikan penampilannya.

Tubuh Lucy dibalut oleh pakaian menyerupai terusan yang berkerut di bagian pinggangnya dan sampai tepat di lututnya. Kepalanya dihiasi oleh sepasang sayap kecil menyerupai telinga yang terpasang di tepat di atas telinganya. Leher jenjangnya berhiaskan sebuah kalung berwarna emas dengan hiasan batu permata sewarna lazuardi siang hari. Salah satu lengannya juga dihiasi sebuah gelang dengan permata imitasi yang senada dengan kalungnya, ditambah dengan bulu-bulu putih yang menggantung bebas dan tak pelak menggelitik kulitnya ketika ia bergerak.

Tema halloween Lucy tahun ini adalah romawi kuno. Dan ceritanya, ia sedang menjadi Aprodhite malam ini. Sang Dewi cinta yang cantik dan menawan—seorang legenda yang merupakan mimpi dari seluruh gadis yang hidup di dunia.

Setelah mengenakan sepatunya, Lucy mengambil kantung permennya yang berbentuk seperti keranjang piknik dan pamit kepada Levy.

"Hati-hati, Lu-chan!" Kata Levy, sembari melambaikan tangannya dengan senyuman lebar yang tersulam di wajah cantiknya.

Senyum Levy kemudian menghilang setelah pintu depan akhirnya tertutup, menelan punggung Lucy dan kembali membatasi Levy dengan dunia di luar sana. Senyuman Levy kemudian menghilang, "Hati-hati ..." Katanya, mengulangi perkataannya, namun dengan suara yang lebih kecil dan melodi yang sarat dengan rasa waspada.

Sementara itu, Lucy melirik pintu mahoni yang telah tertutup rapat lewat bahunya. Entah hanya perasaannya, ataukah kata-kata perpisahan sementara Levy terdengar sangat ambigu dan memiliki lebih dari dua arti?

Lagipula, definisi kata 'hati-hati' itu sangat luas, kan?

Lucy menggelengkan kepalanya untuk menjernihkan pikirannya. Gadis itu lalu tersenyum lebar dan berjalan cepat menuju tempat pertemuan yang sudah disetujui oleh Lucy dan teman-temannya yang lain, tidak ingin membuat teman-temannya menunggu lama karena dirinya.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Lucy telah sampai di tempat tujuannya. Teman-temannya sudah menunggu dirinya dan nampak bersemangat untuk berburu makanan kecil yang manis dan pastinya menggiurkan.

Ada Erza Scarlet dalam balutan jubah yang menutupi tubuhnya hingga ke mata kaki, kepala merah apelnya dihiasi oleh sebuah topi berbentuk kerucut besar. Di tangan kirinya terdapat sebuah sapu lidi yang lidinya nampak jarang-jarang, sedangkan di tangan kanannya terdapat sebuah tas kosong berbentuk karung kecil yang dilukis dengan cat hitam agar terlihat seperti berlubang di salah satu sisinya.

Ada Juvia Locksar yang tengah mengenakan kostum malaikat pencabut nyawa dengan sepasang sayap kecil berwarna hitam dan sebuah lingkaran malaikat berwarna hitam yang tersambung ke bando yang ia kenakan di kepalanya, Juvia juga membawa sebuah sabit besar yang ia buat dari kardus dan kayu.

Ada juga Jellal Fernandez yang mengenakan jas dan sebuah jubah hitam yang menutupi punggungnya, dari kedua sisi bibirnya, muncullah sepasang taring tajam yang nampak sedikit berkilau di kegelapan—membuat Lucy bertanya-tanya apa bahan yang digunakan Jellal untuk membuat gigi taring palsu itu.

Dan yang terakhir tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Gray Fullbuster yang mengenakan kostum _werewolf _tanpa atasan—_werewolf_, karena ekor berwarna biru tua yang ia kenakan dan sebuah telinga menyerupai telinga kucing berwarna senada di kepalanya. Dari kedua sisi bibirnya juga mencuat sepasang taring, namun lebih kecil dari milik Jellal—pemuda itu, entah sengaja atau tidak, memamerkan tubuhnya yang dihiasi dengan otot-otot maskulin.

"Lucy! Syukurlah kau sudah datang. Ayo kita mulai sebelum larut!" Erza berseru ketika mata cokelatnya menangkap sosok Lucy yang berjalan mendekat.

"Senang kau dapat datang, Lucy. Barusan Strauss bersaudara menelepon, katanya tidak dapat ikut _trick or treat _karena kakek angkat mereka, Makarov Dreyar, sakit." Jellal berkata ketika Lucy sudah berada dalam jarak yang cukup dekat dengannya dan Erza. Pemuda berambut biru tua dengan tato di mata kanannya itu melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada dan menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kostum hantu apa yang kau kenakan, Lucy?" Gray menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Belum pernah seumur hidup Gray ia mendengar sesosok hantu yang mengenakan gaun putih dan perhiasan kuningan yang berkilau ketika ditimpa oleh cahaya lampu jalanan.

Lucy mengerutkan dahinya ketika mendengar pertanyaan Gray, "Apa maksudmu, Gray? Aku tidak sedang menjadi hantu tahu. Aku Aprodhite, Dewi cinta pada kepercayaan romawi kuno." Lucy merentangkan tangannya dan memutar tubuhnya dalam sekali gerakan elegan dan tersenyum lebar, "Bagus, kan?"

Kali ini, giliran pemuda berambut biru tua itu menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "Dewi cinta? Ternyata hal begitu eksis ya?" Tanyanya, sembari memiringkan kepalanya ke satu sisi.

Lucy mengangguk, "Mungkin jika kau menghabiskan waktumu barang satu atau dua menit saja di perpustakaan Magnolia bagian sejarah kau akan tahu bahwa banyak sekali hal-hal supernatural eksis di dunia ini, Gray." Katanya, ceria.

"Heh." Gray membalas senyum Lucy dengan sebuah senyum miring yang membuat wajahnya yang tampan semakin terlihat tampan, "Aku tidak peduli sebenarnya, dengan kepercayaan orang zaman dahulu kala. Tetapi, kostum yang bagus, Lucy." Puji Gray.

Lucy hanya meringis mendengar pujian Gray, ia dapat merasakan tatapan tajam Juvia menusuk punggungnya seolah ribuan belati yang baru diasah menusuk punggung Lucy. Gadis beriris karamel itu juga dapat mendengar gumaman Juvia tentang rival cinta dan keinginan Juvia untuk mencabik-cabik Lucy dengan sabit palsunya.

"Gray-sama~ Bagaimana dengan kostum Juvia?"

"Eh? Ah ... Bagus, kok. Walaupun aku tidak mengerti mengapa kau membawa sabit besar itu. Kau tidak berkostum sebagai tukang jagal, kan?"

* * *

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 11 malam ketika Lucy dan sahabatnya selesai memenuhi tas mereka masing-masing dengan banyak sekali permen dan cokelat. Langit malam kala itu dipenuhi awan yang mewarnai langit dengan warna merah kecokelatan—mengingatkan orang-orang pada darah yang telah mengering. Bintang-bintang memilih untuk menyingkir, sedangkan rembulan memilih untuk tidak menampakkan senyumannya yang berkilau dalam cahaya keperakan.

Jalanan kota Magnolia telah sepi. Jangkrik memilih untuk terdiam, angin memilih untuk berhenti dan mengajak dedaunan menari dalam hembusan udara beku, bayang-bayang yang terbentuk oleh lampu jalanan nampak bergerak-gerak—seolah mengejek cahaya yang tak dapat menghentikannya menyebarkan mimpi buruk.

Lucy berjalan di paling depan. Senyum riang masih tersulam di wajahnya yang menawan. Langkahnya yang santai sesekali diiringi dengan lompatan kecil, senadung mengalir keluar dari bibirnya. Gadis itu berjalan sembari mengayunkan keranjang permennya, senyumnya melebar ketika ia mendengar suara gemerisik pembungkus permen di dalam keranjangnya bertabrakan dengan dinding rotan.

Di belakang Lucy, Jellal dan Erza bercakap-cakap tentang mitos-mitos misterius di sekitar kota Magnolia. Sesekali tertawa-tawa ketika mereka menyadari betapa konyolnya beberapa cerita kepercayaan orang-orang daerah setempat. Gray yang berjalan di belakang Jellal sesekali menanggapi dengan komentar yang tak dibutuhkan, dan Juvia tengah asyik memandangi Gray dengan sepasang mata sewarna samudra yang penuh dengan cinta.

Lucy terlalu sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri dan tenggelam dalam dunia yang tersembunyi. Tidak sedikit pun ia menyadari, ketika ia melangkah memasuki bayang-bayang yang dilupakan oleh cahaya remang lampu jalanan, sosok teman-temannya menghilang satu-persatu. Ditelan kegelapan dalam diam.

Lucy baru menyadari keheningan yang janggal ketika ia merasakan angin dingin musim gugur menusuk kulitnya yang tidak dilindungi oleh pakaiannya. Gemerisik dedaunan di sisi jalanan berbatu Magnolia seolah berseru kepadanya agar tidak menoleh ke belakang, angin dingin yang meniup punggungnya seolah berteriak kepadanya agar lari, menjauh dari tempat ini.

Perlahan, Lucy menoleh ke belakang. Mata karamelnya berkilau dalam pandangan yang penuh dengan ketakutan dan secuil rasa penasaran.

Hanya untuk bertemu dengan kegelapan hampa. Yang seolah menyeringai ke arah Lucy setelah ia membuat sosok teman-temannya menghilang tanpa sedikit pun jejak untuk dilacak.

Lucy menelan ludahnya, bibirnya lalu membentuk sebuah senyum gemetar. Tertawa palsu, gadis itu kemudian berkata kepada udara, "Hey, kalian bercanda, kan? Ayolah, jangan bersembunyi begitu." Ujarnya, dengan nada yang terdengar panik dan tak percaya.

Hening. Angin beku yang terasa seolah menusuk kulitnya dengan jarum hanyalah jawaban dari pertanyaan yang meluncur keluar dari bibir sang Heartfillia.

"Erza? Ayolah, ini tidak lucu. Kau tahu jelas bahwa aku sangat benci ditakut-takuti begini." Mencoba sekali lagi, Lucy berharap kali ini ia mendapatkan jawaban.

Nihil.

"Jellal? Kau juga. Kau tahu aku sebaik Erza, walaupun aku suka kegelapan, bukan berarti aku senang bila ditinggal sendirian ..." Lucy tertawa, suaranya berubah serak dan tenggorokannya terasa tercekat.

Diam.

"Ju-Juvia? Ayolah, ini tidak lucu, teman-teman. Kalian menang, aku sudah gemetar, lihat?" Lucy menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri, mata karamelnya mencari-cari, berusaha menemukan sosok teman-temannya yang mungkin saja tengah bersembunyi.

Kedua kaki Lucy bergetar dengan rasa teror dan panik, ia hampir kehilangan keseimbangan dan tertarik gaya gravitasi jika saja ia tidak mencoba menahan diri dan berdiri di atas kakinya sendiri.

Tidak ada jawaban.

"Gray? Kumohon, keluarlah. Aku akan memberikan kalian semua permen yang kudapat malam ini. Atau aku akan mentraktir kalian makan di kota Traia yang terkenal dengan kulinernya. Bagaimana?" Suara Lucy sudah bergetar sekarang. Bulu romanya mulai berdiri dalam rasa merinding yang seolah menyengat tubuhnya dalam rasa takut.

Lucy dapat merasakannya. Merasakan tatapan mata seseorang pada dirinya. Tetapi, ia tidak yakin apakah itu teman-temannya atau bukan.

Jeda.

Sebelum suara serak berkata tepat di sisi Lucy. Sangat dekat hingga Lucy dapat merasakan napas hangat menerpa pipinya dan bibir seseorang yang nyaris menyentuh telinganya.

"Aku tidak butuh permen dan makanan, Luce. Bagaimana kalau kau memberikanku nyawa yang terperangkap di dalam tubuhmu?"

Lucy menjerit terkejut. Panik menguasai tubuhnya, takut mendominasi pikirannya. Tanpa pikir panjang, gadis itu memukul siapapun yang berada di sebelah kanannya dengan punggung tangan dan berlari sekuat tenaga menuju rumah yang ia sewa bersama Levy yang hanya tinggal beberapa blok saja dari jalan ini.

Mata karamel Lucy berkilat dengan rasa lega ketika ia melihat rumah sewaannya berada di depan mata. Lucy lalu mempercepat larinya. Gadis itu lalu melompat ke depan pintu dan membanting pintunya terbuka dengan kasar sebelum menutupnya kembali dengan debuman keras. Lucy lalu mengunci pintu mahoni tersebut dan membiarkan tubuhnya merosot ke lantai.

Siapapun yang barusan menakutinya, Lucy harus menghormati orang itu. Karena, orang itu berhasil membuat seluruh tubuh Lucy gemetar hebat dan seluruh bulu roma di tubuhnya berdiri karena merinding.

Lucy menggelengkan kepalanya dan berdiri untuk melepas sepatunya. Lucy lalu berjalan memasuki rumahnya dengan langkah yang masih gemetar, "Levy-chan?" Panggilnya perlahan. Berhati-hati agar tidak membangunkan Levy bila saja gadis berambut biru itu tengah tertidur.

Lucy mengigit bibirnya. Keheningan janggal yang ia rasakan di jalanan barusan kembali menderanya. Biarpun rumahnya terang-benderang, Lucy masih merasakan seolah dirinya berada di tengah kegelapan pekat, dan diawasi oleh seseorang yang tak dapat ia tatap.

Ketika kakinya membawanya ke ruang tengah, Lucy dapat mendengar suara sama televisi yang dinyalakan. Membuat helaan napas lega tanpa sadar meluncur keluar lewat bibirnya.

Tersenyum, Lucy lalu melongokkan kepalanya ke ruang tengah yang remang-remang dan hanya disinari oleh sebuah lampu tidur berkaki tinggi. Gadis Heartfillia itu samar-samar dapat melihat puncak kepala biru Levy yang bersandar pada sofa yang menghadap ke arah televisi, "Levy-chan?" panggilnya sekali lagi.

Levy menoleh ke arah Lucy. Mata cokelat tuanya berbinar dalam rasa penasaran, kepalanya miring ke satu sisi, "Ada apa, Lucy? Kau sudah kembali?" Tanyanya, dengan nada heran.

Ketika suara merdu Levy melesak ke dalam indera pendengaran Lucy. Lagi-lagi Lucy merasakan ada yang salah. Namun, mata karamel Lucy tidak dapat melihat apa sesuatu yang salah itu. Semuanya nampak normal, kelewat normal malah.

Lucy mengangguk pelan menanggapi pertanyaan Levy. Lucy kemudian mengangkat tangannya yang menggenggam keranjang permennya, "Ya, dan aku membawakanmu banyak permen." Kata Lucy, sembari tersenyum lebar, mencoba mengabaikan rasa janggal yang menyikut inderanya.

Levy menatap keranjang Lucy sejenak sebelum tersenyum lebar. Gadis mungil itu kemudian berdiri dan melangkah ke arah Lucy. Ia memperhatikan keranjang rotan di tangan Lucy sejenak sebelum mendongak untuk menatap Lucy yang lebih tinggi darinya.

"Terima kasih Lucy." Senyum Levy melebar, dan Lucy bersumpah mata cokelat tua sahabatnya menggelap. Warna sewarna tanah subur itu tiba-tiba menghilang, berganti dengan warna obsidian yang berkilau ditimpa cahaya remang dan seolah menghipnotis Lucy untuk tidak mengalihkan tatapannya, "Tetapi, aku lebih akan bahagia jika kau memberikanku sesuatu yang paling aku inginkan."

Mata karamel Lucy membesar ketika mendengar suara Levy berubah serak dan dingin, sama seperti suara yang berujar di telinganya beberapa saat yang lalu. Sosok mungil Levy kemudian berubah menjadi sosok lain.

Sosok itu adalah seorang pemuda, wajahnya rupawan dengan sepasang mata sewarna batu obsidian dan rambut merah muda yang berantakan. Kulitnya berwarna kecokelatan dan terlihat kontras dengan warna hitam yang memenuhi pakaian yang ia kenakan. Pemuda itu tersenyum lebar ke arah Lucy, memperlihatkan gigi-gigi putihnya dengan gestur yang sangat inosen.

Berdiri tegak di depan Lucy Heartfillia, pemuda itu terlihat sangat indah. Bagaikan secuil cahaya di tengah kegelapan yang kini melingkupi ruangan dimana Lucy dan dirinya berdiri.

Namun, Lucy tahu. Pemuda itu bukanlah _cahaya _di dalam _kegelapan_. Melainkan, ia adalah sang _hitam_ yang lebih gelap dari kegelapan itu sendiri.

Tanpa sadar, bibir Lucy bergerak membentuk sebuah pertanyaan, "Apa yang kau inginkan?"

Senyum pemuda berambut merah muda itu melebar. Ia kemudian berjalan mendekat ke arah Lucy. Ia kemudian membawa wajahnya mendekat ke sisi Lucy, sangat dekat hingga napasnya yang hangat membuat leher Lucy terasa lembab.

Pemuda itu tiba-tiba membuka mulutnya dan menjilat secuil kulit di leher Lucy sebelum menyeringai dan berkata dengan suara berat, "Nyawamu, sayangku."

Dan ketika cahaya lampu dari sudut ruangan menangkap kilatan tajam belati pendek di tangan dengan kulit berwarna kecokelatan, bau anyir telah memenuhi ruangan. Dan tubuh Lucy pun kehilangan keseimbangan sebelum terjatuh ke pelukan sang pemuda beriris hitam.

Mata kelamnya berkilat dalam rasa terhibur yang tak dapat dijelaskan dengan kata-kata, kedua sudut bibirnya naik ke atas membentuk sebuah kurva. Ia menyeringai sekali lagi, jemarinya terjalin di belakang punggung Lucy dalam pelukan yang mungkin dulunya menenangkan.

"_Well_, kau tahu, Luce," Pemuda itu memulai, tidak peduli dengan fakta bahwa orang yang diajaknya berbicara sudah tiada dan fakta bahwa cairan merah kental yang keluar dari luka yang ia buat mulai meresap ke pakaian Lucy dan menetes tanpa suara ke lantai, "Kau seharusnya jangan menyukai kegelapan.

"Karena, kau tidak pernah tahu apa yang tersembunyi dibaliknya."

"**Hei, apakah kau pernah menoleh ke sudut tergelap di tempat kau berada sekarang?**

**Hati-hati.**

**Karena kau tak tahu apa yang berada di balik hitamnya bayangan.**

**Dan kau juga tak akan tahu.**

**Kapan predator melompat keluar dan memangsamu—menerkam dan membunuhmu."**

**.**

**End**

**.**

A/N:

Ciaossu! Saya kembali! :3

Maaf atas mini-hiatus saya (?), kali ini, WB bukan alasan saya kok. Bisa dibilang, saya ingin membuat beberapa oneshot dan menyelesaikan beberapa request sebelum kembali melanjutkan project saya, FSSWL. Err ... Rencananya sih begitu, tetapi sayangnya tangan saya tidak dapat diajak berkompromi. Dan saya malah berakhir ngalor-ngidul di fandom orang, ngakunya mencari inspirasi, padahal hanya fansgirling sendiri ... XD

Kembali ke topik, fict ini saya publish untuk halloween, yang jatuh tanggal 31 Oktober. Saya terus-terang gak ngerti bagaimana cara merayakannya, jadi saya hanya tulis apa yang saya baca di fanfict orang; Kostum dan hujan permen dan hantu dan Dark!Character XD

Dan sekedar informasi, anda benar, antagonis di sini adalah Dark!Natsu Dragneel. Semenjak nonton KHR, saya mendadak terobsesi sama Dark!Natsu entah kenapa. Jadi jangan heran kalau seandainya tiba-tiba saya membuat sebuah fict dengan Dark!Dragion atau bahkan Dark!Ashley di dalamnya XD

Akhir kata, review? Review anda sangat diharapkan!

**Anda memiliki saran? Koreksi? Curhat(?)? Silahkan tumpahkan di kotak review~**

-Adellecia Evans


End file.
